Coffee Break
by Rylitah
Summary: Surely being friends with the person who will one day become the most powerful and important man in the world would be nerve wracking, wouldn't it? Kiera and Matthew ponder this over coffee. / Drabble, spoilers for Season One only. Kiera, Kellog, and Alec. Originally written October 10th, 2012.


**A/N: Originally written and posted at AO3 on October 10th, 2012. I'm finally bringing this here since this site didn't have a Continuum section when I wrote this over a year ago.**

******I may or may not write more Continuum things since I've finally caught up and finished season two...**

**Spoilers for episodes five and nine of season one. No season two spoilers since this was written before that came out, so Kellog hasn't really done anything with Alec just yet here.**

* * *

"You've got an important ally."

"Hm?"

Kiera absentmindedly poured the coffee in the mug and took a sip of it. Her eyes widened and she forced herself to swallow the liquid. The male behind her chuckled and poured a little sugar and cream into the cup.

"You forgot something."

"Thanks," she managed to get out, mixing the ingredients with a small spoon. She took another sip. Much better. "Anyway, what was that? About an ally."

"Ah," Kellog sat back in his chair and flashed her one of his famous coy smiles. "The kid. Alec. Your ally."

"… Oh. Him." Kiera couldn't remember where or even when she told him about the genius teenager, but she supposed it didn't really matter now. "What about him?"

"Hard to believe that someone like him will one day grow up to become the worlds most influential and powerful man, isn't it?"

She never really thought of it. Alec Sadler from 2077 was indeed a very powerful man, and while she pondered over it greatly when she first arrived in the past, as time went on she seemed to see the young version as just an important friend. Without him… she probably wouldn't have made it as far as she did.

"I guess," she shrugged and took another sip of her coffee.

"How old is he now? Fifteen? Sixteen?"

"Seventeen," she corrected. Internally, Kiera was glad that Alec wasn't in his secret room with all of his technology at the moment. Just ten minutes earlier he said he had to run out and do an errand for his mother. It wasn't uncommon, especially after the shooting that took place at his own house.

"Ah," Kellog muttered. He tapped his fingers on the wooden table. "So did you tell him? About what he's going to become, I mean."

"No," she shook her head. "He can figure that out for himself. He's a smart kid."

"Quite the understatement there," he chuckled. Kiera rolled her eyes. She didn't know why she kept coming back to him, but then again she didn't know why she did a lot of the things she did after arriving in 2012. Everything was questionable to her. In the future, the time she used to live in, everything was completely black and white, no questions asked. But now… nothing was set in stone. One wrong move and the entire future could be messed up. In a way… she really was playing God.

"Why do you care?" She asked, and this time it was Kellog's turn to be surprised. He simply shrugged and set his own cup down on the table.

"I'm just saying. You are friends with the one person that will become very powerful within the next sixty five years," he said slowly. "Don't you feel… uncomfortable with that? Sure, he's made your life a lot easier, but what if you take the wrong step? Say the wrong thing? What if… even making contact with him has altered the future?"

"Your grandmother was killed and yet nothing happened to you," she said back and felt a little bad at the look of sadness that flashed across his face. "… I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he held up a hand. "I don't know what happened either, but I don't particularly care. I came to make a living in this time, in this period. I don't plan on going back, so whatever I do here… I won't be around to see the changes it could make." Kiera continued to stare at him. "But you, on the other hand… you want to see your son again, right? What if just being here in 2012… what if that already makes him nonexistent in the upcoming 2077, if we just wait for it?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You don't know anything."

"And neither do you," he said calmly. "We've had this conversation before, Kiera. Why live for a future that might not even exist? It's the same reason why you keep coming back here, and back… and back again."

"How many times have I visited you?"

"For a friendly visit? Close to none," Kellog said honestly. "And yet you always stay much longer than you plan. Admit it. You like me. Just a little."

"I don't like you."

"Then why are you here, Kiera? On my yacht, having a somewhat civil conversation with me? No guns, no weapons. Just a simple talk."

She remained silent. In her mind, she could hear the click of a button and a familiar voice flooded her head. "_Hey Kiera, I'm back_."

"… I have to go. Thanks for the coffee." The agent placed the mug in the sink and grabbed her sweater, ready to head back out into the world.

"_What are you doing at Kellogs?_" Alec asked almost amusedly. He didn't get an answer.

"See you later, Kiera." Kellog waved and took a sip of his own coffee, staring at her back even as she left and shut the door behind herself. "We'll have another chat soon enough."


End file.
